So Much For Our Happy Ending
by xxCarybearxx
Summary: Delic and Hibiya fall in love, but they have to deal with obstacles and everything that's against their relationship. Will they their relationship have a happy ending or will it be their downfall...?
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night, Delic was walking down his usual path. But this time, he noticed a dark figure. He didn't think anyone else used this path, then again, he never came home that early, and he doesn't usually pay attention to his surroundings. He tried to look closer, not walking any further in case it was some freak who'd mug him. The figure stood there, looking a bit confused. His curiosity finally got the best of him and he walked up slowly to the figure. It was a man. As he inched closer, Delic flinched.

'He looks like….'

His thoughts stopped when the man turned towards Delic. Delic eyed the suspicious man and suddenly burst into laughter.

"W-what are you wearing? Are you cosplaying or something?"

He tried to contain his laughter but only found it hard. The man he was staring at wore a cloak, he had dark raven-like hair and he wore a crown. The perfect looking prince. But, no such thing existed in this neighborhood.

"Who do you think you're laughing at, commoner?" The strange man spoke. "How does my taste in clothing concern you? We've never met before and you insult me? You're rather annoying so be gone with you." The man turned away.

"O-ouch, such hurtful words." If there was one thing Delic was good at, it would be acting. That and flirting, he was always a flirt. He smiled at the angry-seeming raven prince.

"So, what's your name?" Delic asked, walking around him to come face to face with him.

"Get out of my way, commoner." He brushed away the blonde without a second thought.

"I'm not 'commoner'. I have a name and it's Delic. So, you're not gonna tell me your name then? I'll just give you a nickname then, Prince-_chan._" The blonde smirked. It had finally grabbed the other's attention.

"What did you call me…?" He was pissed. "How _dare_ you call me such a degrading thing such as that!" He flared. "You shall refer to me as Hibiya-_sama._ The strange boy who's name seemed to be Hibiya made sure to emphasize the -sama. He seemed like he was going to explode at any second. This only made Delic's smirk widen. Bingo. He got Hibiya's name. Mission accomplished, right?

Wrong.

The raven was pissed and Delic knew he'd have to do something to make things better. Delic _was_ going to apologize, but as soon as he looked at the raven's face, he snickered. Hibiya's face was bright red from realization of what he had done. He fought and fought thinking to himself 'I'm not going to give my name to a lowly commoner.' But he let it slip anyways. Delic snickered.

"Oh~? So, your name is Hibiya, eh~?" Delic said in a low, suggestive tone, making the smaller flinch.

"H-Hibiya-sama to you, commoner…." He stuttered, trying to keep calm. Getting angry did not suit a prince, he had to stay calm and collected.

"My name's Delic, not commoner~" Delic chuckled.

"I don't care what your name is, a commoner Is a commoner." Hibiya flared back.

"Fine. Call me commoner, and I call you Hibi-chan. Your move, _Hibi-chan_." He was fighting fire with fire now. Hibiya scowled.

"F-Fine…I'll call you Delic, but it's Hibiya-sama to you." He growled, only making Delic's smirk grow.

"It's a deal then~"

"Well then, _Delic_, d-did you need anything else?" He frowned, avoiding eye-contact with the blonde.

"Hm…I have nothing better to do, how about you show me your _castle_~?" He smiled. Hibiya turned away.

"Why would I do that? You're barely even worth my presence…." Delic inched closer to the raven.

"Oh~? So I'm worth something, though~? Have I grown on the little prince, already~?" He moved around Hibiya, looking him in the eyes and making him blush.

"N-no! Ugh, I'm leaving, you irritate me immensely." He turned away. "Goodnight, com-Delic." He said his final goodbye with Delic saying goodnight himself. He was left there to watch the raven walk away to his castle. Delic was interested very much. He didn't know why, he just found Hibiya to be quite interesting. He hoped to run into him again soon. _'I guess he does have a cute side, eh?' _He thought as he continued on with his walk back home.

The next morning, Delic found that he couldn't get Hibiya out of his mind. He had thought about him since last night. He barely got any sleep because of it. He couldn't figure out why Hibiya had such a big impression on him. Although in the end he just blew off the thought by thinking about how adorable Hibiya was. It's not like Delic could fall in love….right?

It was time for work. He had to leave early every day since he lived so far away from the town. He looked at the clock for the first time since he woke up. He had to try hard to keep his jaw from falling to the ground. He was extremely late. He couldn't be late! This wasn't like him, not at all.

'Damn that Hibiya guy, screwing with my head without even knowing it!' He knew it wasn't Hibiya's fault, but he had to blame _someone_ right? He rushed to get dressed as fast as he could-which wasn't that fast at all since he had to make himself look decent.

He didn't even think about bothering with breakfast. 'Today's not going to be a good day…Dammit…' He rushed out of his house, not forgetting to lock it, of course. He dashed down his usual path at the speed of light. You'd think he'd have a car, at least. But sadly, he spends all his money on the music he loves so much-an enormous reason why he can't ever save up any money.

"-lic!" He could have sworn he heard something, probably just his imagination.

"I say, Delic!" Okay he wasn't hearing things. Damn, he didn't have time to waste. He turned around to see the raven he met last night. Hibiya. Delic felt something throb in his chest. 'Ugh…I really need to eat…'

He brushed off the thought and feeling he was in complete denial about. As he turned around completely, he realized Hibiya was riding something. 'A horse…?' He heard the horse trot up to him.

"Jesus, are you mad? You run like a maniac!" Hibiya said less loudly, his horse right in front of Delic at this point. Delic just stared in awe at the horse. How did he not notice this until now? There was a _horse_ living near him and he just noticed this now? He couldn't think of anything to say, all that came out of his mouth was,

"…You have…a horse…?" Delic continued to stare at it.

"Yes, his name is Arthur. Do you have a problem with him?" Hibiya glared. "And to think I was going to be considerate and give you a ride to wherever the hell you're in such a hurry to go." He huffed. Delic's face lit up.

"Where were you going in such a hurry, anyways?" Hibiya looked down at the blonde.

"Work. I'm really late… You mind giving me a ride~?" Delic smirked but under all that, he was actually very desperate. He just couldn't help old habits.

Hibiya sighed.

"I suppose so. Hop on, then." He patted the spot right behind him on the horse's back. Delic did as told and got on the horse. He wrapped his arms around Hibiya's stomach-He didn't want to fall…But it still made Hibiya blush uncontrollably.

"Thanks a lot, actually. This'll get me there so much quicker." Delic smiled even though the other couldn't see it.

"It's…nothing, really…" He mumbled. He motioned for the horse to run as fast as it could to get there quickly.

Not very much time passed by the time they finally got there. Hibiya stared at the building.

"This is…"

"A host club." Delic cut in and smiled. "I'm a host."

"You're a…what?" Hibiya was stunned. "S-so you're this kind of person, huh? You just flirt with everyone you see without giving it a second thought about how they feel!" Hibiya stared at the ground, unable to meet his eyes with Delic's. For some reason, he was hurt.

"…It brings in money and the people who come here know what it's about. They don't get serious, it's just harmless flirting." Delic explained. "I don't see what the big deal is." He looked at his watch. "Shi-I'm gonna be late! See you later, Hibiya~!" He ran into the building, leaving a shocked Hibiya outside of it.

"Ugh, whatever…" Hibiya turned away and trotted back to do his business.

Delic's shift was finally over and he was rather exhausted. Keeping a smile on for hours straight and constantly having to deal with greedy customers was tiring. But he had it different from the other host there; he _was_ the most popular in the whole establishment. He had practically no breaks since he was requested constantly.

In all honesty, he didn't actually enjoy this one bit. It made him feel a bit bad-being forced to flirt with people….Delic remembered what Hibiya said-and he was right. Hibiya had a point. Delic _didn't_ think about the clients' feelings. He just did what he had to do, except for _some_ things, to earn more money. Delic wouldn't go so far as to "do" his clients. He rarely even kissed them, and even when he does, it's nothing more than a simple peck. He may not look it, but he was actually a pretty innocent guy.

Delic started on walking home, he really needed to get a car. Damn himself for being so obsessed with his music to save his money….

He kept wondering if he'd see Hibiya again. His mind focused on Hibiya and Hibiya alone. No matter what he tried, it was always Hibiya. Even at work, he'd sometimes zone out, thinking about the raven he met only a little while ago. Delic knew there was something wrong with himself, he just couldn't figure out what it was. I mean, it's not like it could be…love, right? No way.

Delic wasn't going to go through that again. He was done with love. He'd been kicked in the ass by it once, he wasn't going to fall for it again. Delic shook off any thoughts about that as quickly as he could. _'Oh great…memories…'_ He thought right as they started to flood through him, making him clutch his head and squint his eyes. He tried to get over it, but the flood of reminiscence wouldn't let him.

"Damn…" He said rather loudly.

He walked down the usual cement path, trees surrounding him all the way through. His subconscious was hoping to see Hibiya. _'Ugh…dammit!' _He tried to get him out of his mind but it was no use. Delic looked around as he walked.

"There's no way he'd be out this late…" He said to himself, in a quiet, disappointed tone.

"Who'd be out? Who are you looking for at this hour?" A familiar voice asked, walking up closer to the blonde. Delic spun on his heels faster than he should've, making him dizzy.

"H-Hibiya? Why are you out so late?" He tried to keep calm but he was beyond ecstatic inside. He just wanted to run up to the raven and hold him tightly. He didn't know why he did, but he knew he wanted to. But, of course, he wouldn't. He knew to behave himself, seeing as how Hibiya wouldn't like it one bit.

"I just wanted to go for a stroll, I suppose. The weather is nice and it's rather quiet. It's comfortable, and relaxing." Hibiya smiled. "What about you?" He looked away, knowing he seemed too interested in Delic's affairs.

"Just got back from work." Delic gazed at Hibiya, not moving an inch. He waited impatiently for a response from the now quiet raven.

"….." Hibiya finally turned back towards the blonde. "H-how…was work…?" He tried to act like he didn't care-trying to be casual about things. It didn't work out very well with that little stutter he did. Delic's face lit up, a smirk appearing on his face in the process.

"Ne~ It was exhausting, I didn't get to see Hibi-chan for so long~!" Delic had a big smirk on his face at this point. He loved seeing Hibiya's reactions whenever Delic teased him. But the reaction the raven had this time, Delic wasn't expecting. Hibiya's face was bright red, he stared at the ground.

"Why do you keep teasing me like this? I know you're just playing around, b-but when you do this my ch-chest hurts for some reason and I-I don't know how to deal with it…-" He was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around him, causing him to become silent. Delic's face saddened.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry if I hurt you…It's just…with you, I can't help myself. I don't even know why but…" He slowly gazed into Hibiya's eyes. His body heated up all of a sudden. He moved his hands to cup Hibiya's cheeks. He breathed in, wondering why he felt the need to touch Hibiya so much. He fought the urge as much as he could. Yet it still overpowered him. He slowly moved in closer to the other's face, not even an inch apart. He closed his eyes and kissed him gently. To his surprise, Hibiya didn't move an inch. Delic thought he'd get hit or yelled at. But no, he didn't. He was frozen there from the shock. Delic pulled back, he stared at the frozen Hibiya. He chuckled a bit, unable to control himself.

"Are you okay?" He asked trying to contain his laughter.

"…Y-you…" Hibiya slowly put his fingers to lips. "You just…" Hibiya's face turned bright red. He covered his face and tried to look away. Hibiya didn't know what to think. His emotions were all over the place. Delic couldn't contain it anymore; he let out a giggle and asked the obvious.

"I what~?" He smirked widely, looking at the flustered Hibiya.

"Why'd you do that?" He burst with anger. Delic froze, Hibiya had no idea how much those words hit him. He thought for a moment. Why _did_ he do it? He got lost in thought.

Hibiya stood there, waiting for some kind of response.

"Delic." Hibiya said impatiently, his words snapping Delic out of his little trace and made him look back to Hibiya.

"W-what?" Delic was too busy trying to figure out what that certain pain in his chest was. It was pissing him off, how nostalgic it was. It made him remember things that he'd rather bury deep down and forget about. He shrugged it off as best he could, making sure Hibiya didn't notice him acting strangely. He snickered at the impatient raven, trying to forget about the pain.

"Hm~ I dunno~?" And with that last word, he walked off. Well that's what he wanted to do but his feet wanted to get out of there as soon as possible so he found himself running. At this point, he didn't care if it looked like he was fleeing, he needed to get away before….

Before he realized what was happening.

He was falling. Hard.

Hibiya stood there in utter shock. Delic had just kissed him-and to top it all off, he didn't answer him why and run off.

"Ugh…what's wrong with that man….?" Hibiya wasn't going to be able to enjoy his calming walk anymore, so he went home. His thoughts filled with the strange blonde-nothing else. _'Ugh, what is this?'_ Hibiya thought as he finally reached his home, walked himself to his bed, and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is my first on-going fic...I hope it turns out well..^^;; The plot itself is probably going to change a bit...**

**So, thanks for reading the first chapter! I really suck at summaries...I really do...v.v;;**


	2. Chapter 2

Heh, Like Delic would really be able to sleep that night. He had so much to think about-or so his brain thought. He denied himself the desire to fall in love ever again. It was too much of a bother to bear. He hated the feeling of heartbreak more than anything else-Yet, that's exactly what happened to him before.

He denied his feelings for Hibiya as much as he could. It wasn't going to change anything. He despised himself. _'I don't want to go through that again….Why him? Why did he have to look so much like….' _He flinched. _'…Psyche…'_ The only reason Delic was interested in Hibiya in the first place was because of the resemblance. Who knew two people could tear him up inside so much, make him feel so broken.

"Ugh...why?" Delic kept asking himself that over and over again. _'But now, the real reason I want to see Hibiya so much….' _He tried not to think about it anymore.

'_I don't even think about Psyche anymore….what has Hibiya done to me?'_ It was true, Delic rarely ever thought about Psyche. His mind was always filled with Hibiya.

He tried not to think about it but his thoughts were all over the place-always making their way back to the princely raven. His subconscious wanted to see Hibiya so much, but his mind was afraid. He was afraid of hurting the raven.

All he wanted was to forget his heartbreak and live without fear. It was horrible, and the only one he could blame…was himself.

"_Delic-nii~! I want to introduce you to someone!" _Delic frowned, grumbling to himself. He was frustrated by his own memories._ "Delic-nii~! This is - and he's my -"_

Delic got out of his bed. He needed something to do since sleep didn't seem like an option for him anymore. He put his headphones on and listened to the now playing music. He drowned out life and just enjoyed the soothing sound of music. At least with this, his thoughts disappeared for a while. He didn't have to think about anything. It was relaxing. Well, that is until a certain song came on, making him jump. It was Psyche's song. He quickly ripped off the headphones, throwing them across the room. His face angry with rage and depression. He was only pissing himself off more. He needed out of this constant worry. He hopped back onto his bed, resting his head in his pillows. He hoped he could sleep this time-if he was lucky, that is.

What seemed like minutes but was actually hours, he opened his eyes to see the sun shining down on him. He must've finally been able to sleep. He eyed his clock. It was already passed noon. Heh, good thing he didn't have work today. He sighed and slowly got out of his bed. As he dressed himself, he noticed his headphones he threw, still on the ground. He gently picked them up and put them on. It was a usual morning for Delic. Except for the fact that Hibiya was still on his mind.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath.

He didn't want to leave the comfort of his home, he was pretty afraid of running into Hibiya again. He didn't have to worry about Psyche, though, since he lived in the city, far away from anywhere Delic ever usually travels to. But Hibiya-he lived so close. Delic knew he needed to keep his distance from the raven before he'd do something he'd really regret. And with that, he carefully peeked out of his door, making sure no one was around. He sighed. He walked out of his safe place only after locking his door and double checking that no one was around. It was a pretty nice day, actually. The sun was shining brightly, the weather was comfortable, everything around the blonde seemed pleasant-except Delic. He walked along the same particular path, a frown on his face. He was more worried about seeing Hibiya than enjoying the weather. The path he walked on was long and seemed like it would never end-just like his thoughts. _'Ugh, what should I do today?'_

He stopped walking and found a particular tree near him, seeing a shadow under it, he walked up to it, not realizing what he just did.

Delic flinched when he realized what the shadow was. It was the one person who he was trying to avoid as much as possible. Delic calmed down when he realized the other was asleep. He had a peaceful expression on his sleeping face. Delic couldn't help but stare at the sight in front of him, a smile made its way onto his face.

"…So cute…" He regretted letting those words escape his lips as soon as he said them. Hibiya's eyes slowly opened, he smiled softly.

He was obviously still half asleep.

Delic's face still flustered from the smile that was directed towards him. Delic motioned to sit next to Hibiya, he couldn't help himself anymore. As he started to sit down, Hibiya jolted awake, surprised by Delic's actions. Delic stopped in the middle of moving. It was rather awkward since neither one of them were fully aware of what was going on. Hibiya finally broke the unbearable silence.

"…Y-you can sit down, I suppose."

Delic nodded and continued to move and sit down.

"It's a rather pleasant day, don't you agree?" Hibiya looked away from Delic, afraid he was just going to stay quiet. _'Why is he being so strange?'_ It was only after a few long, seconds before Delic finally replied.

"Yeah, it is."

Delic was quiet as could be, he was actually afraid of saying something he'd regret to the raven. So many different thoughts circled his mind, something might have slipped out.

"…Are you alright?"

Hibiya finally turned and looked at Delic's face, who blinked absent-mindedly at the raven's question.

"H-huh? Yeah, I'm fine. The weather's just so nice that I spaced out." He feigned a smile and lied through his teeth, which was actually extremely obvious. Hibiya nodded slowly and continued to try and converse with the strangely silent blonde. Delic would give simple nods or simply say "Yeah".

Hibiya finally couldn't take it anymore. He moved so that he sat in front of Delic.

"What's your problem?" He didn't usually talk like that. He was refined, but the blonde was always making him act differently against his own will. Hibiya was pissed.

Delic blinked, shocked by Hibiya sudden outburst.

"W-what?"

Delic was confused. Had he done something? Hibiya continued to glare at him.

"Tell me what's wrong!" He demanded, clutching tightly on the blonde's shirt. Delic flinched from the touch. _'No…don't do that! Damn it, I don't know what I'm gonna do if I accidentally look into your eyes…those…beautiful eyes...'_ He looked away to avoid eye-contact as best he could. But Hibiya wouldn't let him, he grabbed the blonde's face, his hands cupping the other's cheeks, pulling them closer to his face. Their faces were only inches apart now.

"Look at me!"

Hibiya yelled at the blonde, who stared with wide eyes at the face in front of him. Delic was frozen stiff, he was glad though, there was no telling what he could do. It took him a few moments before he could do anything. He finally leaned into Hibiya's touch, making the other flinch. Delic closed his eyes-a smile on his face. It was comfortable. He didn't want to move. Hibiya's movements finally caused Delic to open his eyes, still leaning his head on Hibiya's hand. The blonde stared at the other. _'That's right…this isn't Psyche…not at all. This is Hibiya. They're so different from each other…I…-' _His thoughts were cut off as Hibiya spoke to break the silence.

"…You're acting strange…what's wrong?"

"…Nothing…" Delic smiled a truly happy, soft smile.

Hibiya looked at the ground.

"Liar…." He stared at his hand that was no longer on Delic's cheek, but now hanging in the air, entwined with Delic's. Hibiya didn't even question it.

"I'm fine…really." Delic tried to reassure the raven haired prince, but failed since Hibiya just wouldn't believe him.

"Why won't you just tell me…?" Hibiya had a sad tone in his voice, making Delic feel guilt stab his chest.

"Hibiya…" Was all Delic could manage to say. He wanted to tell Hibiya everything so badly…but he just couldn't muster up the courage to do it. How could Delic tell him that Hibiya was the reason for all this? How could he tell the raven that he was in love with him? Hibiya would just laugh and walk away. There's no way he'd love him back….But at least Delic had come to terms with his feelings. But he'd die before he could tell Hibiya that.

'_Then that you shall….'_

Delic twitched. What was that voice? Delic shrugged off the tiny voice he heard as the wind. His face filled with confusion and a bit of fear, not that he could tell.

Hibiya as concerned.

"Delic, you're acting weird…"

Hibiya really wanted to know what was going on in Delic's mind. He wanted to know why Delic was acting so strange. He wanted to…help…? It was making him worried. But…didn't he hate this man? Didn't this idiotic flirt always sexually harass and annoy him? It was true…but something about the blonde…drew him in…he didn't know what it could be…but it was definitely something. Hibiya pushed all his arguing thoughts away, his concern and worry overpowering all of them.

Delic sighed with hesitation.

"Do you…really want to know?"

Hibiya flinched. He really did want to know…but he was a bit nervous at the same time.

"Y-yes…please…tell me?" His grip tightened on the blonde's, making Delic smile.

"Don't take it back then."

Hibiya was about to say something but was cut off when Delic swiftly pulled the smaller into his chest gently. Running his fingers through the beautiful raven hair in front of him, he made sure Hibiya couldn't see his flustered face. His other arm was wrapped around Hibiya's waist, holding him tightly.

"…I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Augh...<strong>

**I'm really slow when it comes to updates, oh my god...**

**I promise I'll try and update quicker! . Damn writer's block...**

**Anyways, thank you for my first review~3 **

**And uh...I hope you enjoyed chapter two~ :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Hibiya blushed a deep, dark red, going all the way to his ears.

"W-wha…?" Hibiya's brain couldn't process what Delic had said. Either that or he was in denial.

Delic let go of the hand he was holding and used it to gently lift up the raven's chin. He looked closely into his eyes. Hibiya gazed into the blonde's beautiful magenta colored eyes. He watched as Delic slowly inched closer, making him shut his eyes in anticipation. Delic stopped hesitating and finally just went for it. It seemed Hibiya wasn't objecting-not that that had stopped him last time….Delic grumbled at his past actions.

Delic brushed his hand over Hibiya's cheek, gently pressing his own lips against the raven's, with a bit more force than before.

After a wonderful moment of bliss for Delic, he had to let go of the raven. He became aware of Hibiya's thoughts, making him worry.

"U-uh…" Delic was cut off.

"Delic…Do you really love me?"

Delic could now see the major blush on Hibiya's face, he wasn't the only one flustered here, though. Delic's face was red, also. He tried to hide it but noticed that Hibiya had already noticed.

"Yeah…"

'_Agh…shit. What did I just do..?'_ He knew Hibiya was going to avoid him now. Really, who wouldn't? _'Damn it…' _

But as he looked at Hibiya's face he noticed that he didn't have anger in his eyes. He didn't seem upset or angry at all, actually.

Just shocked.

"W-why…?" Hibiya know what to say. _'Delic loves me…?'_ Somehow, Hibiya just couldn't believe it at first. _'So…all those times where he'd tease and annoy me…was all because..?' _

"I-I don't know…I just…I can't get you out of my mind, your words always get to me and you always leave an impression on me, and…." Delic stopped before he said something he'd regret.

He looked at Hibiya, gazing into his eyes with a sad smile on his face. Hibiya looked away, he couldn't take that look. It got to him.

"S-so…what do you want me to do…?" Hibiya huffed, hiding his emotions.

Delic didn't know what he to say-well he _did_ but he couldn't say 'I want you." out loud, could he? Delic contemplated for a while, making the raven more and more impatient.

"…Go out with me…" Delic said trying to be as calm as he could. Hibiya turned back to Delic's face, mouth agape.

"W-what?" Hibiya noticed that Delic wasn't smiling anymore, his expression completely serious which made the raven shocked.

_He was serious._

Hibiya's face became redder, if that was even possible. Delic looked at the ground.

"It's okay…I didn't expect you to be okay with it." Delic moved and stood up. He didn't want to be there anymore. It was too painful. Rejection hurt like hell to him. He put his hands in his pockets and turned to leave the raven.

"W-wait!" Hibiya jumped up. He fumbled with his words, trying to figure out what to say. He finally breathed a heavy sigh and glared at the blonde, making Delic jump a little.

"How _dare_ you tell me something so important and then just shrug it off and leave without even hearing me out first! How dare you assume my feelings! You don't know how I feel, you have no right to just leave me like that, with so many thoughts about what you said and…and…"

By this time, Hibiya was clutching onto Delic's shirt from behind. Delic was so shocked, he didn't know what to do.

"S-so.." Hibiya tried to initiate any kind of conversation with the blonde-his silence was beginning to irritate the raven.

Delic turned around quicker than Hibiya could think and wrapped his arms around the smaller, pulling him closely to his chest. He hoped actions would make his feelings come across to the other.

"Does this mean you like me?" Delic hid his face from Hibiya. He was afraid he'd see rejection in the raven's eyes.

"W-well…I-I…" He stuttered with his words. He couldn't say it out loud! It was too embarrassing…

'I like you…' Hibiya could only think it. The words just wouldn't come out of his mouth. So he hugged the blonde back, unknowingly making Delic surprised-so surprised that he couldn't contain himself. He pulled away from the raven, he looked at him with a wide smirk on his face.

"Ne~? You like me, eh~? I'm so happy~" He reached for Hibiya's hand, he lifted it up to his mouth and kissed it gently, earning a squeak from the other. Hibiya became flustered, he tried to pull away but lost to Delic's strength.

"I-I do not!" He denied obviously.

"Bull~" Was all Delic said before kissing Hibiya's lips. He curled his arms around Hibiya's waist and brought their bodies closer, leaving barely any room in between them. He kissed him again. Over and over again their lips found the other's, not wanting to ever let go. Delic couldn't get enough of the raven he loved so much.

He finally let go after what felt like eternity. He wanted more but Hibiya looked out of breath and he didn't want to push anything. He chuckled a bit.

"W-what's so funny?" Hibiya almost yelled, unable to control himself at the moment. He wasn't mad, he was actually quite happy. He just didn't know how to show it. He was very flustered-and he knew for a fact that Delic knew he was, which only made his blush darken. Hibiya looked away from Delic's eyes. Those eyes that drew him in. He couldn't let go of his pride…but when it came to Delic, his guard was completely down. He always lost to Delic. He knew he'd never be able to win when it came to the blonde-and he knew that very well. After Delic broke their kiss, Hibiya felt like he was missing something. His lips had already become accustomed to the other's.

Hibiya's thoughts were cut off when an unfamiliar ring sounded out of Delic's pocket. Delic reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. It matched him perfectly-Pink and white. 'Cute…' Hibiya blushed at his own thoughts.

"Hello? Oh hey. Yeah…okay okay….All right. I get i-Okay!" Delic sighed as he hung up his phone and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Uh…I gotta go….sorry 'bout that…" Delic grinned sadly.

"It's fine. I understand." Hibiya smiled as best he could. Delic could see Hibiya's true feelings from his expression.

That's right…They aren't the only ones on this planet. Somewhere along the way they both had forgotten that time was still passing around them. Reality had finally set in. It wasn't very cheerful. Neither of the two wanted to leave the wondrous moment they were in. It was comfortable, relaxing.

Hibiya would never admit it, but he _really_ didn't want Delic to go. He wanted to be with him more than ever right now.

"…Work calls, sadly…" Delic tried to sound nonchalant but failed with the sadness all over his face. "Someone called in sick so I have to fill in for them…."

'Oh, wonderful. Not only is he leaving, but he's leaving to go flirt with other people….' Hibiya scowled.

"I said it's fine." Hibiya's tone turned harsh and irritated, which made Delic's slight smile vanish completely.

"Hibiya…I'm sorry." Delic moved on close to the raven and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling his close. He rested Hibiya's head in his chest and ran his fingers through the raven locks.

"Don't worry, they don't mean anything to me. The only one I love is you." He tried to reassure the other as best he could. Hibiya's face turned a lovely shade of scarlet, he hid it from the blonde.

"Sh-shut up…" Instead of sadness, Hibiya was filled with embarrassment and happiness once more. He couldn't figure out how Delic could change his mood so quickly and simply. It was _that _part of Delic that Hibiya found himself drawn to.

"W-who's gonna worry, idiot?" Hibiya couldn't help but stutter.

He slowly reached up and wrapped his arms around the blonde's stomach, unable to do anything else. Delic squeezed tighter. He didn't want to let go, but he knew he had to. He didn't have a choice in the matter, he knew he wasn't going to enjoy being at work. And now that he had to part with his most loved one, he was going to enjoy it even less.

The blonde didn't want to leave with just a simple hug and farewell. He lifted Hibiya's chin, bringing his face to his own. Hibiya stared at him. He knew this was going to be the last one, he didn't move an inch. He couldn't, really. When it came to Delic, he'd go completely stiff.

Delic leaned in closer, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to Hibiya's gently-gentler than normal, he felt that the raven could easily break. He wanted to shower this person with gentleness and affection so much.

The hand that was used to hold Hibiya's chin was now holding the back of his head to pull him closer. He left barely any room in between their bodies for air.

Ugh, how Delic didn't want to let go! It was like a fantasy to him. Was all of this a dream that he was going to wake up from eventually? He prayed to god that it wasn't.

They kept each other close, pressing their lips on the other's like there wasn't going to be another day after. They didn't want this to end. But all things have to come to an end. Hibiya was the first to pull away.

"You should probably get to your work now…" He found the ground interesting, he didn't want Delic to see whatever sad expression had found itself on Hibiya's face.

Then something hit Delic.

"You have a phone, right?" He asked, suddenly washing away all of the depression. "Gimme your number~"

Hibiya stared at the blonde in awe. The long and depressing moment they just shared was completely turned into something lighthearted and simple.

"S-sure, here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his little cell phone, he handed it to Delic.

"Cute~" Delic smirked.

"S-shut up…Give me yours, then." He huffed. Delic handed him his little pink and white phone, making Hibiya smirk himself.

"Shouldn't _I _be saying that?" Isn't this the model for girls?" He asked relatively curious but still teasingly.

"Shut up." Delic's face flustered a bit, making the raven chuckle. They exchanged their numbers in the other's phone, finally returning them. Delic stared at his phone with a concerned look, giving Hibiya a worried feeling.

"I'm gonna be late if I wait any longer…"

Hibiya sighed.

"Yeah, I understand Go. I'd rather you not be fired." He smiled softly.

Delic immediately grinned.

"Well then, I'm off~"

Hibiya waved and watched the blonde until he was out of sight.

"Goodbye…"

Hibiya turned around and started his walk back home, feeling a spur of happiness form inside, he smiled to himself.

He stopped walking for a moment and pulled out his phone, staring at it with a slight cheerful grin. He wanted to use his new ability…but he was afraid it would be too soon. After a few minutes of arguing with himself, he finally sent Delic a message.

"Do good at work, Delic." He had hesitated to press the send button, but he gathered the courage and finally did.

He smiled again and then realized what he was doing, blushing at the thought.

"Gah! What the hell is the matter with me? I feel like such a…girl…" He grumbled and continued walking. He felt he was losing his pride as a man.

All of a sudden he heard a familiar ring in his pocket. Quickly flipping open his phone, he saw that it was Delic's reply.

"Thank you, Hibi-tan~!"

Hibiya blushed and grumbled, angrily replying to the blonde.

"What's this 'Hibi-tan nonsense?" He huffed as he pressed the send button.

A few seconds later another message.

"Aw~ But I thought it was cute~ You don't like it? :"

Hibiya almost threw his phone in embarrassment.

"Of course I don't like it! I'm a guy! I'm not cute and I certainly don't need "cute" nicknames! It's degrading." He sighed.

He walked on and stopped suddenly as another ring sounded.

"I'll just call you Chibiya, then. How's that, Chibiya~?"

Hibiya could practically see the smirk the blonde had through the phone. He blushed, disliking the second nickname even more.

"Don't call me that either! I let you get away with calling me without -sama at the end of it, I think that should be sufficient, no?"

Another long pause.

"…I'm gonna call you something cute whether you like it or not, Hibi-chan."

Hibiya sighed heavily. He was never going to win with this man, was he?

Something hit the raven then.

"…Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I'm not going in until you let me call you something!"

Hibiya frowned. '_Such a child…'_

He sighed once more before giving up.

"Fine. Call me whatever you want. Just go to work! I don't want you to get fired, for god sake!"

He knew this would bite him in the ass later, he was just more worried about Delic's career than himself at the moment.

"Really? You've given me something to look forward to after this~"

"Ugh, whatever. Just go do your job." He stuck his tongue out unconsciously as he sent that one.

"I'm going. Haha Love you, Hibi-tan~"

Hibiya's face lit up a bright shade of red as he read that last text. He didn't feel like he could physically move at that moment. Delic always knew how to make Hibiya go insane.

"Love you, too" And with that, Hibiya wanted to run home and hide under his covers, he thought it would cover up all the embarrassment he felt at that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god. I feel horrible, I meant to update so much sooner! But...writer's block...I'm even in the middle of writing a different story...It halped my writer's block...and now it's back...Oh god why ;.;<strong>

**Anyways~ I guess this could be counted as a Christmas present to everyone who reads this~? xD eheh  
><strong>**I'm sorry if there's any mistakes, it doesn't make sense, or if it's weird...It's four AM right now...And I'm tired...very tired.  
>So...please enjoy! And have a merry Christmas! :3<br>Also, I'm just gonna say sorry again .  
><strong>_I probably should have read it over again...FFFFF_


	4. Chapter 4

The entire place was packed. Delic now knew _why _he was called in out of nowhere. He sighed to himself. _'This is gonna be exhausting…'_

And it was.

The clients there were all greedy, no-good people. Annoying, too. They wouldn't stop talking or asking for favors. But alas, he had to smile and be polite-Act like he was interested.

He hated it.

It was exhausting, it became more and more stressful for him. The only reason he stayed there was for the wonderful income.

After what felt like eternity, his shift finally ended. Hopefully he wouldn't have to take over someone else's shift anytime soon. He sighed, completely drained. It was really late, so, since he was paid a bit more, he called a cab to pick him up. That way he could get to sleep quicker. It had been a long day, and it wasn't just from work, either. He smiled to himself when he thought of Hibiya-_his_ Hibiya.

* * *

><p>After a long and silent ride home, he paid the cab driver and started on the path that led him home. Then, a thought hit him. He was surrounded by forest, except for the path that led to his house. Where did Hibiya live in all this? He was always around, so he had to live near, right?<p>

As Delic walked, he searched for anything that looked like a second path.

_Nothing._

"What the hell…?" He grumbled to himself and sighed. He didn't see _anything_ that looked like a pathway or even a house for that matter! He figured he'd try looking again tomorrow, since it was already so late and he was exhausted. That is, until he heard a distant 'neigh' of a horse. He quickly turned around and started following the sound. It came from behind a bunch of large bushes that were _much_ taller than the blonde host. He grunted, trying to push his way in. Finally he could see something on the other side.

He climbed out of the bushes and brushed himself off. He looked up and forced his jaw to stay in place. It was a large mansion surrounded by forest and bushes everywhere. He looked around, completely astonished that such a place existed here. It was beautiful, he wondered who could own such an extravagant mansion. Someone _rich_ obviously. He turned and froze in his tracks. There stood a familiar horse, staring at him-ready to charge at him. In which it _did_. Delic's eyes widened and he made a run for it. As he ran he looked for any kind of place to hide. _'Sh-shit…!'_

He ran towards the mansion, trying to keep down the noise. He turned the corner of the building and hid in the small curve the wall had. He watched the horse run by, not noticing the blonde hiding. He sighed of relief and turned around, noticing how the curve was a _window_. Delic could've facepalmed if he wasn't scared out of his wits. He realized that he was looking into a bedroom. He saw a figure sitting on the couch, watching T.V. He looked closer, knowing that he couldn't be seen.

"How could you do that to him, he loved you…!" The figure cried out, holding tissues and sniffling. Delic's brow was raised, he knew that voice. Just to make sure, he listened more.

"Why in hell would you betray the one you love most, you ass? She trusted you…!" The person wailed harder, shocking Delic.

"…Hibiya…?" Delic muttered under his breath. He couldn't believe Hibiya had this side to him. "He's…crying…over…a stupid soap opera…?" Delic couldn't hold in the laugh that escaped his mouth. "Ahahahaha..! Pff-Hahahah-!" He clutched his sides, unable to believe what he was seeing.

The person, Hibiya, flinched upon hearing something outside his window. He grabbed the knife that rested on his nightstand, slowly making his way to the window. Delic was too busy laughing to notice Hibiya getting closer.

"State your name and why you're standing outside my home." He had opened the window and held the knife to Delic's neck. Delic's eyes widened and he immediately stopped laughing. He put his hands up, surrendering to the raven.

"…DELIC?"

"…Hi, Hibi-chan…" He smiled, still nervous.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing!" He pulled the knife away and threw it to the ground, holding onto the windowsill then.

"It's a long story, babe." They heard a distant 'neigh' getting closer and Delic started to panic.

"H-hurry inside, Comm-Delic." He ushered the blonde inside through the window and sighed.

"What are you doing here…?" He crossed his arms and looked away. Suddenly, Delic felt like a stalker. He just wanted to know where Hibiya lived. He didn't mean for all of that to happen. Now he stood in complete silence, looking at the uncomfortable seeming Hibiya.

"…_Well_," he began. "I wanted to know if you lived around here, and I wanted to make sure you didn't just beam down from space or something." He chuckled at the thought.

Hibiya just sighed. "You're insane." He huffed.

"Yeah, I know." He chuckled again. "But thanks to crazy out there," He pointed to the window. "I ran all the way over here. I only came to look, not stalk."

"Y-you're no-"

"Don't worry, I'll be on my way, then~" He smiled and headed back towards the window. He hoped that damn horse would go to sleep or something. Why was it even free to roam around? Isn't that dangerous? From the size of the house, wouldn't they at least have a small stable or something?

Delic sighed and opened the window, looking both ways to see if there was anyone-or thing-around. He stuck one leg out and started to climb out when a voice stopped him.

"Wa-wait..!" Hibiya turned towards the blonde, clutching his shirt. "You...should stay here, it's dangerous out there…" The raven blushed and looked away again.

Delic blinked and stepped back into the bedroom.

"Eh? Aw, Hibi-chan wants me to stay~ How sweet."

"Shut up, idiot." Hibiya huffed, turning away again.

"Ah, cheer up, Hibi-tan." He grinned and made his way over to the raven, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him into a gentle embrace. Hibiya blushed darkly but did nothing to stop the blonde's actions. Instead he clutched onto the back of Delic's coat, squeezing his eyes shut.

Delic pulled back and started to lean in to kiss Hibiya when there was a sudden knock at the door. Hibiya freaked out and pushed Delic away, moving to the other side of the room.

"W-who is it?" He called, trying to force his blushed away. Delic only sighed.

"Master, it's me."

"Oh, then c-come in." Hibiya sighed worriedly.

The door slowly opened and revealed a butler. Delic gasped and stared at the man.

"Shitsuo…?" He walked over to him.

"…Delic? What are you doing here…?" He shut the door behind him and walked in.

"Just visiting Hibiya.." He forced a smile as he looked at the butler.

"This late at night?" Shitsuo stared at Delic, his eyes fill of suspicion.

Hibiya cleared his throat. "How exactly do you two know one another?"

"We're brothers.." Delic sighed, glancing at Hibiya for a moment.

"As true as that may be…I wish it wasn't." Shitsuo sighed, "Why are you here so late? Don't you have that job of yours to do?" His tone turned cold.

Delic shrugged, avoiding eye contact with the other blonde. "I just got off."

"And you feel the need to be here?"

Delic nodded hesitantly, although he knew that wasn't fully true.

"Hibiya-sama, forgive me for asking but, why are you acquaintances of _him_ of all people?"

Hibiya was about to open his mouth when the blonde butler cut in.

"You _do_ know what kind of person he is, right? Sooner or later he'll try to take advantage of you. Being the flirtatious mongrel he is, if it has a pulse, he'll try to do it." Shitsuo sighed, aggravated.

"Th-that's not true!" Delic glared at his brother. "I'm not like that!"

"Then how do you explain your job, you're _paid_ to have sex with people. You're a whore, Delic! I do _not_ want you hanging around Hibiya-sama! I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."

Delic swallowed thickly, holding back his emotions.

"…Fine. I'll leave." He turned and smiled sadly at the raven who was frozen solid. "Goodbye, Hibiya…" He walked up to the butler. "I'll find my own way to the door. Have a nice life…bastard."

"I'd rather not hear that from such a shameless whore like you." Shitsuo said calmly and stood his ground as Delic clenched his fists and shoved past him. He ran out the door and ran to his own home as quickly as he could.

* * *

><p>Hibiya was dumbstruck. So much had just happened and he didn't even get a word in! The slam of the front door jolted him out of his trance.<p>

"…Shitsuo…"

Said man was about to leave when he heard his name.

"Yes?"

"H-how…could you…" Hibiya started to become hysterical.

"I don't see the big deal. He's nothing but trash, Hibiya-sama. He's no good."

"He's my lover! Or…he was…What if he doesn't want anything to do with me now?" Hibiya screamed at his butler.

"You mean you were…with _that_..?"

"Yes! And you just chased him away! He probably doesn't want to see my face anymore, I-I need to go apologize, I-" He frantically searched for his things.

"Hibiya-sama, calm down. You're not going anywhere at this hour." Shitsuo put an arm on the raven's shoulders. "I think it _would_ be best if you never saw him again, anyway."

Hibiya's eyes filled with tears. "But Shitsuo, I love him! Why would it be good for me to never see him again!" He blushed, realizing what he just confessed.

"You're just confused. He's a _man_ for one thing. And he's a horrid man, at that! That is completely unacceptable for someone of your lineage." Shitsuo raised his voice, making Hibiya flinch and become completely silent.

"…Get out…"

"Hibiya-sama…"

"I said get out, Shitsuo! I can't stand you right now! You just drove away the only thing that made me smile and you even have the nerve to claim that it was good for me! I won't forgive you, now get out!" He screamed, pushed the butler out of his bedroom, and slammed the door in his face. He turned around and let his legs give out from under him, causing him to slide down the door and hug his knees to his chest. He shook, unable to hold the tears back any longer. He hid his face in his knees and cried his eyes out.

"Delic…"

* * *

><p><strong>Holy crap, I updated...after 3 months! I'm sorry this is so unbelievably late. I hate my procrastinationlaziness. Alas~ I have no excuses. -_-'**

**I'm sorry, if there's mistakes, I typed this up rather quickly. **

**I'm also having issues on how I should make this story go...Should I give this a happy ending? It would make the title ironic~ xD**

**Indecisive me is indecisive! I'd love to hear your comments and thoughts! Who knows, your ideas could help with the story~! :3 **

**I love reviews~ 3**


End file.
